Up On The Ranch
by SelenaBruce
Summary: This is my first so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you to HEZZZIE FOR THE HELP Caroline applies for a veterinary position on the Mikaelson's Ranch. Klaus doesn't expect someone like Caroline and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline checks her email; she has been waiting weeks to find out if she has got an interview for the full time veterinary position on the Mikaelson ranch that was advertised over a month ago:

Mr Klaus Mikaelson requests that you attend an interview at Hybrid Farm on the 27th of this month at 11am. Please bring references and any other USEFUL documentation. An onsite training day to learn the ropes will follow if you are successful. Wear comfortable clothing and footwear.  
Good luck.

"YES!" Catherine exclaimed as she read the email. "Okay the 27th is in 2 days so I need to make sure everything is ready to go."

She quickly rings her best friend, Bonnie, "Hey you'll never guess what I just got?

"Let me guess, a job interview at that ranch you have been going on about for over a month?

"Yes Bonnie, I have to go down on the 27th for an interview and possible training day at the ranch."

"The interview is at the ranch? That is a bit odd don't you think? Don't you think they would have them somewhere in civilization?

"I guess he values his privacy." "WAIT A MINUTE, he?" "Yes Bonnie, I have an interview with Klaus Mikaelson himself." " You go girl" Bonnie starts laughing.

Caroline's phone call to her other best friend Elena went much the same way. " Good luck girl, make sure you ring me when you get a free minute so you can tell me what he looks like"

"I will Elena." "Now I just have to get ready and drive there."

"Make sure you have fun and be safe on your way there. Ring me when you arrive so I know you're alright, okay?"

" Yes Elena I will ring you when I arrive." " I have to go Tyler will be here shortly for our date so I have to get ready to tell him."

"Good luck honey" Elena says as she hangs up.

Caroline goes to her cupboard and pulls out her little black dress for the evening. After her shower she dons her dress and puts on her make-up.

Just as she has finished adjusting her hair the doorbell rings. She runs to answer the door. "Hey Tyler, I just need to grab my coat."

"No problem Care, take your time we have enough time to get to the booking with time to spare."

"Okay I am ready to go" Caroline walks out with Tyler and locks the door. "Where are we going?"

"La Amoire" "Good I'm starving" Caroline says as her stomach grumbles.

As they walk in to the restaurant the maitre d' took Caroline's coat and escorted them to their seats.

After they had ordered Caroline turned to Tyler and said "Tyler I have news" Taylor looked worried. 


	2. Beginnings

"Breath Tyler, It's nothing bad" Caroline says. "I got an interview at that ranch that I applied for and I go up there in 2 days."

"Congrats Care, wow you had me worried for a moment that you were pregnant or something. I am so happy you got the job interview. I know you've wanted this position for a while and this could be your only chance."

"Thanks Tyler. Let's eat." After dinner Tyler drops Caroline off home and promises to ring her on later.

On the day of the interview she was up at the crack of dawn making sure everything was ready. After her shower and drying her hair, she slipped into black cargo pants and a comfortable shirt with her hair done up. She decided on minimal makeup and her good pair of boots with no heels.

On the way she starts getting incredibly nervous as this is her first job opportunity since finishing her course. As she pulls up to the ranch she spots a guy working in the fields. He had no shirt on and an amazing tattoo across his back. As she got closer she took in his long slung jeans and work boots and his blonde short hair.

"This must be one of the men who work in the fields." As she drove to the main house the guy left the fields and ran into the house.

"Shit the woman is here for her interview. She is bloody early. Damn" Klaus said as he ran to get changed for the interview. After changing into clean jeans and a shirt he went out to meet her only to find her surrounded by his workers and family.

"Damon, Stefan and Kol, don't you have better things to do than harass my possible new employee?" "Klaus you're a spoilt sport. We were just introducing ourselves to Caroline here." Kol piped up with. "Well get your arses back to work and give Miss Forbes some breathing space."

They said their goodbyes and headed back to work. "Miss Forbes, thank you for being punctual. Its always an admirable trait that I like in my employees. Please come in and sit down."

"Thank you Mr Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Klaus"

"I will if I get this job but at the moment I prefer to call you Mr Mikaelson."

"Whatever makes you comfortable." When they were seated he turned to her and asked, "Do you have any farming experience?"

"No I don't I have just finished my veterinary course and thought a farm would be the best place to start my career." Klaus was dumbfounded by her response. Normally people lie about their experience but she was blunt and truthful.

" Do you know how to treat cattle and horses?"

"Yes I did an extension course in farming based veterinary services which taught me cattle, horses, alpacas, sheep and pigs."

Klaus is quite impressed by this as not many people would do extra studies after their main course is complete. "That is quite a comprehensive course to have done. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to work on my farm?"

"Your farm is said to be the best in the area and frankly the city is starting to get to me. It's too loud and busy so I need a place that isn't as fast paced to start."

"You understand this is a live in job? We have a separate house where the vet lives that is close to the main house so that the vet is on call any time there is a problem."

"I need to wrap some stuff up at home but I can start tomorrow if you need me?" Caroline offered.

All of a sudden the sound of running feet was heard through the house as Kol and Damon ran into the room. "Hailey has started badly limping and threw Elijah while he was out in the field." Klaus stood up and ran out with the boys and Caroline following.

"Hailey is Elijah's horse, He raised from a foal and lately she's been acting weird, favouring one leg in the front." Damon explained.

When they arrived Caroline went straight to Hailey and checked her feet while Klaus checked on Elijah. As soon as she looked at the feet she saw what was wrong. Hailey had a thorn embedded in her hoof. She sent Kol to the house to get tweezers to remove the thorn and while she waited she checked on Elijah who was lucky to only have a bump on the head.

Once the thorn was removed, Hailey was taken back to the stables to rest and recover. Klaus turned to Caroline and said see you here tomorrow with your stuff.


End file.
